1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a programmable, repeating cycle and electrically actuated fluid handling valve including a reciprocating valve element and which sequentially and progressively opens and closes a plurality of ports responsive to reciprocation of the valve element. The valve is specifically designed to function as an irrigation surge valve and includes a battery pack and timer for timed electrical operation of the valve, a solar cell being also provided for recharging the battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various different forms of electrically controlled and programmable timed valves heretofore have been provided as well as other forms of valves including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention. Examples of some of these previously known forms of valves are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 645,696, 916,403, 1,974,335, 2,005,891, 2,327,959, 2,598,062, 3,180,358, 4,003,402 and 4,150,685.